


Spit It Out (Or Not)

by Meriyda (Eyrine)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Meriyda
Summary: "Do you prefer spitting or swallowing?"Well, that was certainly not the type of question Sebastian expected.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 246





	Spit It Out (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> The farmer's gender has not been specified. I'm leaving it up to you.

"Yo, I want to ask you something," Sam said, a big grin on his face. Both of his hands were on the floor in front of him, fingers tapping on the surface excitedly. The soft, green carpet provided a fairly comfortable seat, but his friend was too busy playing the synthesizer to sit down.

"What?" Sebastian did not tear his gaze away from the musical instrument.

"Do you prefer spitting or swallowing?"

Well, that was certainly not the type of question Sebastian expected. Sure, Sam was not the most innocent guy in town, but that came from nowhere. He looked at him skeptically.

"Where does that come from?"

Sam's grin got even bigger. He was clearly onto something. Not liking that look one bit, Sebastian lifted his hands from the synthesizer slowly and gave his friend his undivided attention.

"Do I want to know what is going through your head right now?"

"Probably not." Sam snickered, giving him a playful slap on the leg. "Come on, dude! Don't try to dodge my question."

The playful mischief in his voice was so painfully obvious that it made one of Sebastian's brows twitch in irritation. Sam was telling him to give him an answer while he was the one acting all mysterious. After asking such a personal question, how could he expect Sebastian to just roll with it?

Sebastian combed his hair back with his fingers while he tried to think of a way to change the subject. Talking about anything that was even remotely related to sex made him uncomfortable, even when it was with his best friend. He had no interest in the sex life of others and likewise he wanted no one to be interested in his.

"It's just weird. We never talk about that kind of stuff."

"That's because you pussy out every time."

"Fuck you."

Sam snorted at that, his eyes twinkling in enjoyment. His reaction embarrassed Sebastian to no end; the blush coloring his cheeks was proof of that. There was no way he was getting away with that unpunished.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting some action and you aren't."

Almost instantly, Sam began to pout. "Aw man, did you have to do that?"

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your virgin feelings?"

"Shut up!" Sam sounded uncomfortable. He must have been blushing, but he kept his head low to hide it.

Seeing his usually outgoing friend like that made Sebastian feel victorious and guilty at the same time. Silence fell between them, their gazes not meeting as Sam kept staring at the floor. Sebastian worried that his words had hurt his friend more than he intended, so he sat down next to him, resting his arms on his knees.

"You know I was joking, right?" His voice was soft and deep. "I didn't mean it."

No answer came, which made Sebastian worry even more. Maybe he really had taken it too far, but what else could he do when Sam kept teasing and pushing him?

"Listen... I'm sorry, okay?"

Still Sam did not speak, and while he sat with his knees to his chest and his face completely hidden from view, his body began to shake. At first glance, it looked like he was about to cry, and so Sebastian scooted a little closer, but not too close. He felt his friend tremble under the palm of his hand.

The shaking did not stop, but as seconds went by Sam began to make noises so soft that Sebastian had to strain his ears to hear them. He was confused when he realized it sounded not like sobbing, but more like snickering.

And then, with the same naughty grin on his face as before, Sam suddenly lifted his head.

"Gotcha!"

There were no tears streaming down his face. His eyes were not even red, proving that he had not cried at all. It was all an act and Sebastian had fallen for it, but instead of getting mad he just chuckled and punched Sam's arm.

"You dick. I can't believe I fell for that."

"Yeah, you're pretty dumb."

Sebastian placed his hand on top of Sam's head and ruffled his hair roughly, messing it up completely. Within seconds, the blond spikes were sticking out in every possible direction. By casually combing his hair back with his fingers, Sam managed to undo some of the damage, but it was still a hilarious sight to behold.

"Heh, your hair looks like a bird's nest now."

"I bet you like messing up their hair too, when they're sucking you off."

They had gotten back to where they started. The only difference was that this time, Sam had gotten someone else involved as well. How did he know about their relationship in the first place? Or maybe he knew nothing and was just bluffing to see where it got him.

Well, he was not the only one who could play that game.

"And who would 'they' be?"

"That farmer, of course. Don't even bother trying to deny it. Even a blind person can see that there's something going on between you two. They've been going over to your place every day for the past two months."

"Nope, you're wrong. First off, a blind person wouldn't be able to 'see' what's going on, because, well, they're blind. Secondly, my mom's a carpenter, so of course the farmer needs her help every now and then."

"Yeah, but every single day?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I heard they want to raise some animals at the farm, so there's a lot of construction work that needs to be done."

"Sorry man, your story just doesn't check out. I've been talking to them too, you know, and they get way too interested whenever I mention your name."

Everything Sam said was true; Sebastian knew there was no point denying that. The farmer was pretty shy, but they preferred to be open and honest about their feelings. Heck, even if Sam asked them dirty questions, they would probably answer them truthfully.

But just because the farmer was honest, Sebastian did not have to be. He refused to give in that easily.

"What makes you think I feel the same way about them?"

"We're friends. I can tell when you like someone and it's obvious that you like them, a lot."

"What a meaningless answer."

"Hey, you're the one that asked for it. At least I'm not dodging questions."

Ignoring the jab, Sebastian leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew that the conversation would just keep going in circles until Sam got the answers he wanted, unless he decided to walk away, but he was not going to let that bastard call him a pussy again. Besides, Sam would probably approach the farmer with similar questions, which was even worse.

Sebastian took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to be straightforward. He put his hands up in the air, admitting defeat.

"Okay, you got me. Yes, we're dating. You happy now?"

Sam pumped his fist in the air. "I knew it."

"Yeah, good going Sherlock. I'm only telling you so you will leave them alone. I don't want you to bother them with your weird, perverted questions."

"I'm going to bother them anyway."

"Please don't."

"Only if you tell me everything."

Sebastian wondered if there was any other way to get out of the situation, but he really had no choice. He sighed.

"All right. Shoot."

Pleased with his friend's compliance, Sam rubbed his hands together, like he was villain from a superhero movie.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his acting skills.

"Just hurry up and ask your questions already. I want to get this over with."

"Have you gone all the way?"

"Not yet. We've done a little of this and that, but it's tricky to go any further since there's no lock on my door. I don't want anyone barging in on us doing, well, stuff..."

"What about their place? They own an entire farm and it's not even that far from your house."

A long pause followed after that. It was no a moment of realization, as one would expect. Sebastian had already thought about visiting the farmer several times. The problem with that was that, despite how secluded the place was, the farmer frequently got visitors who showed up at their doorstep unannounced with a gift or a favor to ask. It would be awkward if he were to walk out of the farmhouse and run into someone right at the front porch.

Awkward was definitely an understatement. He would wish for the ground to swallow him up if that ever happened. There was only one thing that worried him more.

"My mom occasionally has to go there to build something. I wouldn't want to run into her."

Sam eyed him with a look of disbelief. "She doesn't know yet?"

"No, my mom thinks we're just friends. It's probably normal to her, because the farmer hangs out with Maru too. I mean, it's not like I'm the only one getting presents and attention from them."

"So you really are keeping it a secret from everyone, huh?"

"For now, I try to. My mom almost caught us once though."

"Wait, really? How?"

As soon as he said that, Sebastian realized he had dug his own grave. Sam was eyeing him like a hawk now. Of all the stories he had about the farmer and him, that had to be the most private one, but it was too late to turn back.

"This better stays between you and me, Sam."

"Hey, my lips are sealed!"

Sam pretended to zip up his mouth with an imaginary zipper and while Sebastian was not convinced, knowing what a blabbermouth Sam could be, he chose to tell him anyway.

"Right, so there was this one time that they visited while I was working on a small software project and things kinda got out of hand. We were all over each other until my mom decided to barge in."

"And then?"

"The farmer got of off me at lightning speed and hid under my desk while I tried to act natural towards my mom, which would've been much easier if I... wasn't getting a blowjob."

He remembered that day like it only yesterday. How could he not? The thrill of almost getting caught alone was a reason for the moment to be engraved into his memory for years to come. Then there was the feeling; the pressure of the hands on his thighs, the intense heat of the farmer's mouth and the softness of their lips. He never dared to ask how experienced the farmer was, but one thing he knew for sure: they were pretty damn good.

Even more enrapturing had it been after his mother left the room, for then he was given a chance to look down and drink in the sight of the farmer between his legs, doing their utmost best to fit his entire length into their mouth. They had looked at him with those beautiful ocean eyes, challenging him without words to moan their name. And he had, softly at first, then louder as he began to lose control.

In hindsight, it was a miracle that no one else in the house had heard him.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Sebastian!" Sam waved his hand in front of his friend's face, but it was quickly swatted away.

"I'm still here. Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"You mean in your fantasies."

"At least I have something to fantasize about."

"They must be good then."

"Yeah..."

The farmer deserved far more than a mere 'yeah' for their exceptional skills, but Sebastian could not think of a single thing to say. There were simply no words to describe it. The only way for anyone to understand was to feel for themselves and he was not keen on sharing. 

He was a little surprised by how comfortable he felt while thinking about sex. Apparently, talking about his experience was doing more than satisfying Sam's curiosity. It was actually liberating too, but that was an observation he wanted to keep to himself. Having Sam milk every little detail out of him would be taking it a little too far.

"So Seb, did they spit or swallow?"

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, Sebastian turned his head away, his unfocused gaze on the wall. Another sweet memory swam around in his mind, and a smile played on his lips. When those lips parted, they finally told Sam what he had been wanting to know from the start.

"They swallowed it, and it was hot as hell."


End file.
